A machine may be configured to facilitate decision-making by a user. For example, a general-purpose computer may be configured by special-purpose software to become a special-purpose computer that functions as a search engine to search a database. A user of a client device may submit a query to the search engine. In response, the search engine may identify search results within the database based on the submitted query and present the search results to the client device for viewing by the user. One or more of the presented search results may identify an item (e.g., a product, a specimen of a product, service, or an instance of a service). Viewing the presented search results, the user may operate the client device to select a particular search result from among the presented search results.
Where the number of search results to be presented is large, the search engine may present the search results a portion at a time. For example, the search results may be subdivided into multiple pages and presented one page at a time. As another example, the search results may be presented on one single page that extends beyond a viewable screen area displayed by the client device. The client device may display only a portion of the search results at a given time, and the user may operate the client device to adjust (e.g., move or scroll) the viewable screen area in a manner that displays another portion of the search results.